Valentine's Day Plan
by Geeqad
Summary: Katsuki swore to himself that he would never act on his feelings for a certain zero-gravity girl, but when Valentine's Day arises, he can't help himself, and devises a plan with the help of his childhood friend to confess his feelings for her.


**Quick little drabble for Valentine's day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

* * *

Katsuki could hardly believe what he was about to do.

He knew about Valentine's day, of course he did, but he had never cared for it in the past – he'd had no reason to, all he'd cared about prior to now was becoming a hero that would be better than the greatest hero, All Might.

That is, until he met _her._

He'd never admit it to another soul, but it had been love at first sight for him. Her cute little round cheeks and generally bubbly demeanour had somehow managed to break through his cocky shell of arrogance, to the point where he would actively sneak glances at the brown-haired girl whenever he had a chance without being caught by his classmates.

Then there was how well she had held her own in their fight during the Sports Festival. When he saw that they'd have to fight each other, he'd felt a sinking feeling in his gut – he knew she had a powerful quirk, but not so much that he'd have to overly worry about the outcome of the bout.

How wrong he was – her tactic of keeping his focus on her as she arranged a small ballista of rocks to rain absolute hell upon him?

If she'd been facing anyone else, she would've won for sure.

But even when she'd failed in her near perfectly executed plan, she still stood against him. Right then, Katsuki _knew_ that she was something special.

He swore to himself that he would never act on these feelings – how could he? She'd decided to be friends with that irritable nuisance and seemed to be fairly close to him on top of that, basically giving him no chance to be alone with her, even if he wanted such an occasion in the first place.

Then something unexpected had happened.

That irritable nuisance, _Deku,_ somehow ended up dating that pink girl with the black eyes. When the news of their relationship began spreading amongst his classmates, he'd externally showed distaste about hearing how the one person he didn't want to surpass him had managed to find someone before him.

He did shamefully admit to himself that he was happy that he may have a chance with the object of his affections.

So here he was, with only a few days until Valentine's day, standing outside _Deku's_ door.

The knowledge of what he was here to do left a sour taste in his mouth.

Grimacing, he raised his hand, knocking loudly on the hard, wooden surface.

A muffled response from the freckled classmate could be heard, followed by the padding of feet on the floor.

The door opened, revealing the boy in question. A confused expression donned his face as he realised who it was that had come to visit, but his body had relaxed as recognition of seeing a familiar face washed over him.

"Kacchan?" He questioned softly, unsure as to his reason for the visit.

Pushing past the boy with his arm and a grunt, he entered the avid hero-lover's room, smirking slightly at all of the All Might memorabilia that covered nearly every inch of the living space. If there was one thing that the two of them still agreed on to this day, even with all that had happened between them, it was that All Might was the greatest hero to live.

'_At least until I surpass him,'_ Katsuki thought to himself, the memories of All Might's final heroic act in his brawl against All for One flashing through his mind causing him to grimace.

"Listen up, Deku, cuz I'm only gonna say this once." He grumbled, turning to face the boy in question as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "…I need some advice." He admitted quietly.

Confusion washed over the inheritor of One for All briefly before he motioned nervously for the hot-headed boy to sit in his chair as he took his position on the edge of his bed, his hands clasped together as he maintained eye-contact to the best of his ability.

He'd always been awkward about that kind of thing.

Katsuki, on the other hand, almost refused to make eye-contact. The subject matter was just too… _sappy_ for him to talk with confidence about it.

_Especially_ to this person in particular.

Whilst they'd managed to settle some of their differences through their all-out fight a few months prior, and Katsuki had even been let in on the secret that Deku and All Might himself shared between the two of them and a few other trusted individuals, he still held his childhood friend in contempt – the thought of _Deku_ surpassing him hurt more than any injury he'd previously sustained.

But right now, he needed to push all that aside – even his pride.

"So, Valentine's day is approaching…" He grumbled, glaring at the floor on his left as though it was the cause of all of his problems. He knew that he probably should be looking at his concerned friend, despite how the thought of referring to him as a friend felt alien to him, but right now his own embarrassment was far too great to even remotely look in his direction more than he already was.

Deku nodded, a light blush glazing his own cheeks, most likely as he thought of his own girlfriend.

"…I wanted…" Katsuki started, but found himself choking on his own words. How hard could this be? Just ask for advice, get the advice and get the fuck out! Simple, right?

Evidently, his body disagreed. Swallowing, he finally looked the freckled boy in the eye before continuing.

"I wanted…" Again, his body refused to allow him to speak without his chest tightening, the feeling felt like he couldn't breathe as his face flushed a bright red. "I wanted to…"

Raising his hand slowly, Deku smiled gently. "It's okay." He spoke softly, "Take your time."

A surge of rage was all that Katsuki could feel as Deku took pity on him, but he knew he had no choice but to push the rage aside if he was to get the help he needed from the freckled boy.

Clenching his fists and resolving silently to himself, he continued once again. "I wanted… to get something… for Round Cheeks…" His blush had irradiated so heavily at this point that he was fairly certain that he was a brand-new shade of red that no one had seen prior to now.

'_God this love schtick is embarrassing.'_ He thought to himself as Deku processed what he'd said.

As realisation dawned upon the green-haired boy, figuring out who his childhood friend was referring to.

"Ah!" He replied, his hand drawing closer to his chin, the tell-tale sign that one of his 'mutter-storms' was approaching. "Well I know that she likes stargazing, but that's not really a 'gift' in the traditional sense, is it? She's also kind of modest, so you don't want to get her anything particularly pricy otherwise she'll feel bad about you spending so much money. Also, I guess it depends how much you want to spend as well. Plus, this will be the first time you'll speak to her in a… romantic sense, so maybe don't go too far? But then again, you could-"

"Shut up!" Katsuki shouted, seething with rage at Deku's ramblings instead of giving a clear answer. "Just tell me what to do!"

The One for All inheritor jumped in surprise at the outburst, snapping out of his stupor as he quickly apologised sheepishly.

Katsuki shook his head, glancing at the hero in training sitting across from him. How this was the same person who'd pushed him to the brink only a few weeks ago during their all-out brawl was beyond him.

Sighing, he clasped his hands in front of him, remaining eye contact before he spoke. "Just… give me something to work with." He asked quietly, eyes downcast. "Please…" He begged, clearly on the end of his chain.

"…okay." Deku replied, shifting himself closer to the hot-headed blonde, preparing to discuss a plan for Katsuki to successfully pull this off.

* * *

Much like a few days prior, Katsuki could barely believe the situation he was in.

It had been bad enough to ask _Deku_ for help in the first place, but now he was actually going to go through with the plan that he'd devised with the nuisance.

He could feel his heart pounding furiously against his ribcage as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the task at hand. The pounding in his head as his nerves soared did little to keep him calm, as it felt like his brain was about to explode.

So, there he was, sitting in the common area of Height's Alliance, a small wrapped gift to his left – he'd shamefully asked Ponytail girl for assistance on wrapping it, he had little to no experience with doing it himself – his right leg bouncing furiously in a vague attempt to occupy himself.

Deku had told him that he'd planned to give him some time to get ready by taking Round Cheeks to the gym. At the time he'd told him that he was fine without _Deku_ taking care of him and that he'd handle himself.

In hindsight, however, he was infinitely glad that Deku had gone and bought him some time, because try as he might, he just could _not_ get himself to stop _panicking._

His leg bounced so quickly he was almost worried he was going to drill through the floor with his heel. His clasped hands in front of him grew sweaty in anticipation, to the point where he was worried that if he accidently set off an explosion utilising his quirk, he might cause the entire building to go up in smoke.

The sound of the door opened behind him, causing him to tense immediately. A bead of sweat rolled down his left temple as it trailed towards his cheek before he slowly turned his head towards whoever had been responsible for the noise which had brought him back to reality.

There she was.

She'd chosen to wear a loose-fitting tank top on top of a sports bra to keep herself cool as she worked out. These had been paired with a pair of black leggings, offering freedom of movement for some of the more complicated stretches that he knew she liked to perform during her standard exercise regime. Evidently, despite her choice of attire being aimed around keeping her cool, it had only been so effective – a gleaming layer of sweat glistened gently off of her radiant form as she patted herself down with a towel, laughing as she conversed with Deku.

He could feel his heart stop as his jaw dropped. He'd known that he was head over heels for her from the moment he'd first laid eyes upon her, but he wasn't aware it was quite to this level.

She turned her head towards him, noticing his presence as her face lit up, her smile seeming to light up the entire room around them. Katsuki felt his heart pounding against his ribs so hard he was afraid that his ribcage would shatter from the force it was giving off.

"Bakugo!" She called out, jogging towards him with her left hand outstretched as she waved, her hair bouncing lightly as she did so.

Her right ankle twisted slightly as she headed towards the blonde hero in training, causing her to fall forwards as Katsuki lunged rapidly to catch her.

As she landed in his arms, he took a brief moment to savour the feeling – it wasn't often that he initiated physical contact with, well… _anyone_. So, being in this situation right now, it was an… unfamiliar feeling, to say the least.

Not to say that he wasn't enjoying it.

"What are you doing, Round Cheeks?!" He exclaimed loudly, trying to cover up his somewhat obvious concern for the girl with an angry façade. He noticed how her muscles were shaking, most likely from exhaustion from her and Deku's workout.

"S-sorry, Bakugo!" She smiled bashfully, raising her left hand to scratch her head nervously. "Guess I worked a little _too_ hard today…"

"No shit!" Katsuki yelled in response, lifting her up into a standing position as he slung her arm around his neck, supporting her. "C'mon, sit down." He spoke gently with his eyes downcast, figuring that he'd already made his point.

That and he couldn't help but remember what was likely going to come next.

Helping Ochako sit on the sofa, Katsuki took his position at her side, once again clasping his hands in front of him whilst simultaneously hiding the package at his side, just out of sight of the chestnut-haired girl.

"'s your ankle okay?" Katsuki muttered to her, glancing downwards to the joint in question. It hadn't been a nasty fall that she'd undergone, but it was worth keeping an eye on.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, it's fine!" She strained, stretching her right leg out and wiggling her ankle before immediately shooting her leg towards her chest as she writhed in pain.

"Don't push yourself!" Katsuki yelled, immediately jumping off the sofa and kneeling in front of her, gently grabbing a hold of her calve to examine the injury more closely.

Some noticeable swelling was forming around the base of her ankle – nothing serious, but it would be hard to walk on it for the rest of the day.

"…you need to be more careful, Round Cheeks…" He muttered, still gently holding her ankle in his calloused hands as his gaze softened.

"…sorry." She replied tenderly. She could see that through his harsh words, there was genuine care in how he spoke regarding her safety and wellbeing.

Her eyes wandered to the package wrapped in red paper on the sofa just next to where Katsuki had been sitting.

"Bakugo?" She asked quietly, his focus still being directed onto her injury. Seeing as he didn't respond, she leaned over and grabbed the package in question, holding it in his line of sight before she continued with a gentle smile. "What's this?"

As soon as he saw the package in front of him, he cursed internally – he'd _planned_ to have a quiet moment with her and give it to her and then… well, see how things went from there.

"T-that's…!" He stuttered uncharacteristically, his hands dropping to his sides.

A wry smile worked its way onto Ochako's face as she lifted the package closer to her chest, almost taunting the flustered boy. "Come to think of it, today is Valentine's Day, isn't it?"

"I-I don't fuckin know!" He lied, averting his eyes and glaring at the floor.

"Katsuki." Being called by his first name, as opposed to his surname like she usually did… it was pleasant. He wanted to hear her call him by that again. "Look at me." She commanded, but not in a way which came across as an ultimatum – it was more like a request, but one which he wouldn't want to ignore.

Reluctantly, he lifted his head, locking his eyes with her beautiful brown orbs as his heartbeat sped up once again.

She gently took her other hand and used it to cup his cheek, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. "Katsuki… If there's something you wanna say…" She muttered, her cheeks reddening to the point where both of the teenagers were a similar shade. "I'm not gonna be mad, so just…"

It felt like time had stopped.

For one solid moment, Katsuki knew what he had to do, but couldn't find the strength to do so.

"I…" He replied, desperately fighting the urge to look away as his body temperature rose yet again. "I wanted to…" The words he so desperately wanted to say were on the tip of his tongue, but he found no way of simply getting those words to be vocalised.

"It's okay." She said, her voice tender and caring, her hand never leaving his cheek as she maintained eye contact with his red orbs. "Take your time."

His eyes widened, as though he were staring at a literal angel. And to him, she was.

'_Fuck it.'_ He thought to himself, pushing himself upward, his lips inching towards hers. If she was opposed to what he was about to do, she made no movements to get away from him as he laid his lips upon her own soft lips.

The feeling of pleasure and love surging within him at the contact was indescribable – it felt like fireworks were going off in not only his heart, and with how quickly his heart was hammering against his chest he wasn't sure whether that was a literal comparison, but it also felt like his brain was undergoing a similar feeling.

Ochako had melted into the kiss almost instantly, like she'd been waiting for this moment for the longest time. She moved her hand from his cheek and cupped the back of his head, pulling him closer as her eyes fluttered shut.

They pulled apart, both of their cheeks positively _glowing_ from the exchange they'd shared, with Katsuki looking away from her, as though he couldn't handle any more of her radiance.

"That was…" She started, but couldn't find the words to describe what had just occurred between the two of them.

"…yeah." Katsuki responded somewhat curtly. Steeling himself, he faced her once again, taking a hold of the valentine's package that had been placed on Ochako's lap during their impromptu kiss. "Ochako… would you be my valentine?" He asked, desperately trying to ignore the feeling of his cheeks burning and the lingering want to kiss her again.

She smiled widely, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace.

"Absolutely… Katsuki."

* * *

**That's a wrap! Just felt like doing a quick little drabble for Valentine's Day!**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
